


For All That Made Sense

by Micatfish



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships, In a way, M/M, implied crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micatfish/pseuds/Micatfish
Summary: Everyone in Hitsue knew Miwa Taishi as Kai’s best friend, his rearguard and interpreter. It was easier to find Kai by going to Miwa. That made it hard, sometimes, to see Miwa as more than a nice and normal guy, but what if there was more to him?Kai wasn’t the only one who had to move away after all. A surprise visit from Miwa’s middle school days brings with him a chance to unearth not only Miwa’s past, but the entire universe’s secrets.Or a universe in which Miwa Taishi and Amano Yuu are one and the same person.





	1. The Beginning

Miwa Taishi was ten years old when his mother remarried. They moved to Shinonome, Tokyo, a few days after Kai transferred. Confused and depressed by Kai’s sudden disappearance, he was nonetheless introduced to his new father and sister. He was introduced as Amano Yuu. The new name rang weirdly in his ears for the first few months. He did not respond well to the changes and became more withdrawn. He was labeled as shy, quiet, mature.

Everything he wasn’t back in Hitsue.

He wondered how Kai and Ibuki were doing, wherever they ended up. It was disheartening to see their little group crumble so easily.

That wasn’t how friendships should be, and Miwa Taishi believed in the power of friendship. 

Vanguard wasn’t known, much less popular, in his new town. Kai had moved away before Miwa did, though, so it didn’t matter much. He had lost interest in it anyway. The deck he built with Kai and Ibuki was kept as it was, locked inside a drawer. It was merely a reminder of his past now. He couldn’t use it to make friends here. He wanted to play with everyone, of course, but no one played any interesting game in his new town. They played tag, hide-and-seek, wrestling, and various sports. Basketball was especially popular. There was always a chance of someone getting hurt, and it wouldn’t be him, so he was afraid of joining in. He hated pain, especially causing pain, so he refused to play despite how much he wanted to. He longed to use his brain, to outwit his opponents, to challenge his friends. 

He wanted to play with Kai and Ibuki like he used to.

It was hard having to hold himself back, but it wasn’t unbearable.

His older sister, Nene, was kind. She smiled at him when he walked through the door, clinging to his bookbag and yearning for his mother’s assurance. She took his clenched hand when their parents greeted each other, leading him through the living room and up the stairs. 

Nene brought him to his room first, which was all bare and cold, before settling him into her bright, furnished room. His bag was placed carefully in a corner, blending seamlessly with the toys and clothes scattered about. She chatted to him about the exciting things they could do together, from catching bugs to playing video games. She asked him about Hitsue and let him talk about his old friends and hobbies. 

Little by little, they even talked about their parents, exposing their feelings and vulnerabilities as true siblings would. 

She became a constant, comforting presence in his life before he knew it. She helped him adjust to his new town, his new name, and his new family — extended and all.

Maybe she helped him more than his mother did, busy as she was with her own adjustments, but that was fine.

Everything was fine.

It was only when his new grandmother died that it all went to hell. He had always hated death and she was so kind. The butterfly he killed would never come back, and now neither would his grandmother. It might have been better if he had never gotten to know her. When he went and hid in a play tunnel of the neighborhood playground, crying all the while, he met Damemon. He met Darkknightmon and used a Xros Loader for the first time. 

He found a new game, a reason to look forward to the new days. 

 

The Digital World was even more exciting than Vanguard. It was a virtual reality where everything was made of data. No one could really get hurt or die and he had lots of friends to play with. From the castle which became his home, he could strategize and control the army. He could even participate in battles directly.

In many ways, the system was similar to Vanguard. The inhabitants were divided into groups and armies, for one. There was always the main unit and a General, followed by all the rearguards successfully called to battle. Like the vanguard, the main digimon was capable of evolving to a higher form. The player, such as Taiki and Kiriha, just had to obtain the power necessary for it. 

DigiXrosing was kind of like boosting, he supposed. It was just a different process used to power the main unit. Trading the ability to intercept for more punch had its own advantages and disadvantages, but that was just the way of things.

It wouldn’t be so fun otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help it. Too many things fit too perfectly for me to avoid writing it even in drabble form. It has been years since I watched Vanguard though, so I just rewatched bits and pieces for Miwa's sake. I remember more of Xros Wars and Hunters, so that should be okay.
> 
> Also, given the Xros Wars manga (where he was replaced by Kotone) and the hair color dissonance, it's all too easy to imagine Yuu as a step or adopted sibling. Xros Wars' mechanisms is also pretty easy to compare to Vanguard, although I'm still rather disappointed in the lack of levels (In-training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, Mega). It would have matched rather perfectly with the ride system of Vanguard (grade 0, grade 1, grade 2, grade 3, grade 4).


	2. What Could Have Been

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short drabble

Yuu learned what could have been the night Damemon died in his arms. He had cried himself to sleep and saw vivid images of battles faced by the Xros Heart. Technically, it was just a dream, but he woke up drained and riddled with guilt. Taiki was dead, as far as he knew, killed by the games Yuu decided to play. 

There were events and aspects that did not line up with reality though. There was a young, brown-haired girl in the Xros Heart. Not his sister, but close enough. What he knew about his stepfamily — and he did know about all of those secrets they tried to hide — led way to a theory. His dream could have happened in an alternate universe, where he remained Miwa Taishi. In such a world, Nene’s mother would not have passed away and his mother would not have remarried. In such a world, Nene would have a sister rather than a brother. He, who wouldn’t have met Damemon, would have never known the Digital World. 

Maybe he would be in Hitsue, depressed and longing for Kai’s return. Maybe his mother would still remarry, so he would have another name. With his birthday on April 1st, he could have been in the same grade as Taiki. Maybe both of them would have been friends, would have turned out different because of it.

But there was little point in thinking about such fantasies.

If Nene’s sister had been born, she would have been seven years old now. His mother would not have remarried to their father, so he would have never met Nene or Damemon or Nene’s grandmother or anyone really. Darkknightmon wouldn’t have found him. Kotone would have been here, even in the Digital World, instead of him.

Sometimes, he felt like her replacement for their father, but he was also mature enough to know that Nene would never think so. Nene thought of him as her true brother, just like he thought of her as his true sister. It didn’t matter that they weren’t related by blood. Her struggles in the Digital World proved that.

He just wished he hadn’t been so stupid.

 

 

Thanks to Wisemon, Taiki did not die.

He saved Yuu from Darkknightmon and saved him from breaking into pieces over the mess he caused for both worlds. Taiki and his team even gave him the determination to fight as a General, as a part of the Xros Heart. By fighting against DarknessBagramon and restoring the Code Crown to its original state, he could hope to see Damemon again.

So, for the first time in his life, he was serious. He was serious about fighting for his friends, if not for both the human world and the Digital world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I needed to write this chapter because the Xros Wars manga bothered me. I used to hate how they replaced Yuu, even though I have nothing against Kotone, so I was kind of happy when I found out about Sano Tatsuya. He is basically Yuu, in both appearance and personality, given a different role.
> 
> It’s weird, but I also appreciate how Miwa’s birthday (April 1st) means that he could be a whole year older or younger than everyone else in his grade. In canon, according to the Mini Vanguard comic, Miwa is 11 days older than Morikawa, so he would have been a grade below Kai if not for his birthday letting him skip a grade. (I just found a Tumblr post explaining this though, so I have no idea how the Japanese school system works beyond that.) I just took this information and Tatsuya’s existence and ran with it lol.


End file.
